DESCRIPTION: This research will plan Conquering Pain: A System of Care, a multimedia, interactive educational system for providers and cancer patients/caregivers. The CD-ROM and web interfaced system will teach providers and patients about effective pain management and skills needed to communicate effectively with each other. New pain management standards of the Joint Commission of Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations (JCAHO) outline patient rights to effective pain management and required communications between providers and patients. These year 2000 standards make the proposed educational system salient and timely. This research will establish differing needs of patient user groups, especially African-American and Hispanic groups, as well as provider groups. Programs will address differing knowledge and need within each user group. Programs for patients/caregivers will be in English and Spanish. Educational needs will be determined through focus groups and intensive interviews with patients, caregivers, and providers. Patients must have undergone or be undergoing treatment for cancer. Announcements of the research will be made through support groups and churches. Persons interested in being subjects will contact investigators. The system plan will include processes for ongoing monitoring, evaluation, and enhancement. Forums for providers and patients are additional key features of the Conquering Pain system.